Argys the Patriotic
Argys was the head administrator of the Bloons Veteran Appreciation Program. Any bloon that survived a Round earned the gratitude of the Bloon common folk under his speeches. However, once the battle with the Trio of Covert Might began, he jumped at the opportunity to fight for the Bloon Empire. Skillet bestowed him with the necessary promotions to lead an attack on the Monkey Kingdom. Under the name Argys the Patriotic, he began to swarm the western side of the front as a diversion for the assassination of the Monkey King. He is fought as the Boss of Act I in The Hidden Dark Continuity. Stats Health: 16000. (Yes, more than Paladus, but he had AD). Speed: 1/6 Red Bloon. Immunities: Immune to Laser/Light-based weaponry. (ToTMG lasers, Sun God, Plasma Beams, etc.) Other Specialties: Not really. The Fight Argys too has a host of abilities, all some sort of benefit to his appointed army. Argys, instead of directly attacking, inexperiencedly commands his army to fight you. The Charge: Passive. A random stream of every bloon Red through B.F.B swarm in an infinite stream from the entrance. The bloons are packed close enough together as to barely see the track beneath them. Aura of Excellence: Doubles the speed of all bloons in a 0/0 Ice Monkey radius for 6 seconds. Uses this ability uncommonly. Argys glows a yellow shine while using it. Works on Blimps. Aura of Endurance: Makes all bloons in the same range above completely invincible for 4 seconds. Also uncommon. Argys glows a deep blue, a holographic shield forming then fading periodically while using. Does not work for Blimps. Aura of Espionage: All bloons in the above listed radius become Camo. Lasts 11 seconds, and Argys gains a health boost of 100 every time he uses it. Glows a green, with a classic green radar sweeping bar that moves down him repeatedly. Rare, and does not effect Blimps. Rush Attack: Gathers the ten closest BLOONS, and makes them attack the closest tower. The bloons layers are all added up, then divided by 10, and that is how much damage the tower takes. (10 Red Bloons= Total 1 damage. 1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1= 10 divided by 10= 1). A whistling sound plays before the bloons move off the track to attack. Uncommon ability. Barrier of Bloons: Gathers the five closest Bloons, and have them circle him like a Butler Bloon. These five random bloons must be popped before he can take damage again. An alternate whistling sound plays before this move. Decently Common. Dancing Swords: Gets two rapidly spinning sword orbitals that circle him, randomly flying out to a 0/2 Dart Monkey range, and then quickly bounding back in a straight line. Lasts 8-13 seconds, and the swords pierce towers and do 4 damage. Uncommon move only used once half health is hit. Art of Organization: Lines all bloons on screen in lowest HP to highest. A flash of light consumes the screen, and then this happens. It quickly gets messy as larger bloons are faster anyway for the most part. Very rare and kind of useless. Appearance Argys is a larger Red Bloon with a large blue stripe in the middle, and thin white stripes below and above the blue one on him. He dons a blue cape covered in tiny white bloons, with a black star in the middle. He has two angry black eyes on the upper Red half. Trivia -The whistle sounds that Argys will make are both inspired from something. They're listed below. -The first sound, played before Rush Attack, is the whistle Dingle uses in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. -The second is the second sound the Taunter makes from the first Ratchet and Clank game. This sound is used before Barrier of Bloons. Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons